


Lasagna is so last year

by subatomichowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, just a quick fanficiton, rot-your-teeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subatomichowell/pseuds/subatomichowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wants to make a homemade dinner. But things don't always go as planned, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna is so last year

“Dan?” Phil called from the lounge. “Dan, can you hand me my plug?” Phil groaned as he realized Dan wasn’t replying. Usually Dan replies in the first minute or so, depending on the day. It was a Friday, meaning that Dan was probably editing or filming a video.   
Phil suddenly heard a sharp clang from the kitchen. “Dan?” Phil called out louder. He stood up from his comfortable position on the couch and made his way toward the kitchen. He heard another clang as he walked down the hallway. Phil sneakily walked the final steps toward the kitchen when he saw Dan chopping up vegetables.  
Phil silently went up behind Dan and snaked his arms around Dan’s sides. “How are you?” Phil murmured into Dan’s neck. Dan squirmed at the proximity of Phil’s mouth to his neck.  
“I’m making a meal for us.” Dan declared proudly. He turned his head toward Phil. Phil gave a questioning look. “I’m serious! I have a recipe and everything! It’ll be so good.”  
“I’m just confused because you didn’t invite me to cook,” Phil removed his arms from Dan’s sides with a short complain from Dan. He winked at Dan, then laughed at the eye roll that followed.  
“I’m making a vegan dinner, Phil. And before you say anything, it should be really good. I asked Anthony and he said it was one of the best meals he’s had.” Dan continued to cut the vegetables.  
“I’ve never seen you with this many vegetables before.” Phil teased.  
“Shut up!” Dan pushed Phil over to the side. Dan pointed to a leaf-like vegetable. “That’s parsley, you should know that.”  
“Well, I know this one.” Phil pointed to the eggplant, snickering as Dan hit him.  
“I literally hate you.”  
“Mhm, I think we both know that’s a lie.”  
“You don’t even know what I’m cooking, do you?”  
“Okay then, what meal are you making?”  
“Vegan lasagna and brownies! It sounds really good, does it not?” When Phil didn’t respond, Dan hit him. “You dick!” Dan laughed.  
“I’m joking, babe. It sounds really good. Have fun with making it, but don’t burn the flat down.” Phil pecked Dan on the lips and walked out.  
“I won’t!” Dan yelled.  
“Highly doubt it.” Phil called back, laughing.  
—  
Everything was going fine, Dan had almost finished the meal when he smelled something a bit… off. Dan opened the oven to find… “Oh shit!” Dan exclaimed quietly. He didn't want to alert Phil, but he bet the smell probably gave it away pretty quickly. The lasagna had been burned to a crisp. Dan pouted. Everything was turning out fine! The recipe even said 1 hour and—it didn’t. It said 50 minutes. “Dammit!” Dan bit his lip in frustration.  
“Dan, what’s that smell?” Phil called. “You didn’t actually burn the flat down, did you?”  
“No…” Dan yelled back, dejectedly. Phil walked in to see Dan sitting down next to the oven with burned lasagna on the stove.  
Phil sat down next to Dan, draping his arm over the other boy’s shoulders. “It’s okay, sometimes the first time you attempt a meal it doesn’t work. It’s the same thing with life, sometimes the first try doesn’t work. Kind of like the first time we—“  
“No!” Dan giggled, clamping Phil’s mouth shut. “I just wanted to try something new for once. At least I hadn’t put the brownies in. I haven’t even made the mix yet actually.” Dan sighed.  
“Well, those can wait. I say we have vegan night tomorrow. Tonight we should have Chinese, cuddles, and watch a movie. Sound good?” Phil nudged Dan’s shoulder.  
“I mean, I guess that’s fine…” Dan sighed.  
“Alright, I’ll get the usual order. You pick out the movie, Bear.” Phil kissed Dan’s forehead and walked out to grab the phone.  
Dan smiled to himself; Phil always knew how to cheer him up, no matter what happened. Phil was the anchor and reassurance Dan had; the help he had even with the smallest of things. That’s what Dan loved about Phil. The movie was soon ignored after they ate. That night, in Phil’s arms, Dan fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
